


Split

by Leodragon678



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Secrets, Split In Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leodragon678/pseuds/Leodragon678
Summary: "The Japanese say you have three faces. The first face, you show to the world. The second face, you show to your close friends, and your family. The third face, you never show anyone."





	1. Prologue

**Hello everybody, and welcome to my newest story!** **This is an idea I’ve been tossing around in my head for a while now, and I can’t wait to share it with all of you! Let’s not drag this out anymore and get started!**

**Split**

**_Prologue_**

“I’m not even sure what to write here…” The page read, “I mean, I’m ten now, I’m only going to be able to get away with this for so long… I don’t like hiding it from Sonic, but I’m scared of what he'll think… If he’ll even still want to be my brother…” 

Tails sighed and looked up from his journal, he wasn’t sure what else to write or how to express his thoughts… He had turned ten just a few days ago, and, while normally it would be a happy moment for the kitsune, he was terrified. He was scared because he had something he couldn’t tell anybody, even Sonic… 

So, he had kept to himself for the past six years he had been with Sonic and the gang. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them, it was just the fact that he didn’t know how they would react… 

“I mean, I’m not sure how to break it to him… I need to try and get him to not feel terrible of himself, and convince him I’m still his family…” 

He sighed to himself, and closed his journal. Storing it in a small drawer in his desk. He stood up and stretched himself. Arching his back and flexing his namesakes behind him. There was a project that was nearing completion in his workshop and he was determined to finish it today. 

Sonic greeted him as he descended the stairs, “Hey bud! What you up to?” 

“Just finishing a project downstairs in the workshop!” The kitsune responded, “Hopefully it’ll give us a better understanding of Chaos Energy!” 

The hedgehog nodded, while he didn’t quite completely understand exactly what Tails got up to, and how he did it, he still tried to be supportive. The kit went downstairs and got to work on his machine. 

It was designed to extract the raw forms of positive and negative Energy out of the gemstone. The simple idea of there being two distinct forms of power that each balanced each other out and formed one complete whole fascinated him, and so he wanted to know more about it. 

He performed some small final touches to the machine and retrieved the Chaos Emerald, it’s gray surface glinting in the light. He then grabbed a pair of hollow shells, which would ideally work as containers for the extracted energy. 

He placed the stone inside the central mechanism and put the containment gems and set them near either one of the deposits. Traveling back to a terminal located on the device, he started the process and stepped back. As the machine flared to life, he smiled, it was working. As he marveled in his handiwork, he failed to notice the fact that the raw energies once separated, were proving too much for the machine. After a brief moment of functionality, the machine detonated, blasting the fox backward into one of the walls if his workshop. His vision was fuzzy, and he felt incredibly lightheaded, after a moment, he couldn’t find the energy to keep his eyes open and he passed out. 

Sonic however, had felt the explosion. He rushed downstairs, “Tails? Tails!?” 

As he scanned the room, he came across the twin tailed fox, lying face down at the base of one of the walls, he rushed over and checked him for injuries, his fur was noticeably darker, almost maroon in its appearance, but he attributed it to the explosion charring his fur slightly. That was, until he saw the other Mobian, another two tailed fox was present nearby, also completely unconscious. His fur was a very light yellow, and his injuries appeared identical to the fox that Sonic was investigating… 

“What the heck?” He asked himself, not quite sure of what to make of both the foxes. He picked the two of them up and slung them over his shoulders, carrying them upstairs to the couch, their injuries weren’t bad, but he wasn’t sure what to think about the fact that the familiar orange furred kit he knew was nowhere to be found… 

**-X-**

The maroon furred kitsune stirred in his sleep and groggily opened his eyes, instantly, he noticed the other fox lying next to him. He was a bit confused for a moment because of the fact the he looked exactly like himself… After thinking about it for a moment, he had the realization of what had happened. “You’ve got to be kidding me…” He thought aloud. This action alerted Sonic, whom quickly made his way over to the couch. “Alright, I’m only going to ask this once, who are you, and what did you do to Tails?” 

The maroon kitsune was somewhat alarmed by the statement, but launched into his explanation, “Sonic, it’s me, or at least, part of me…” 

The other yellow fox stirred and slowly woke up, “What happened…” He asked, and he opened his eyes, instantly finding himself face to face with Sonic, whom he immediately pulled into a hug. “You’re alright! I was worried there for a second…” 

Sonic was a bit confused about exactly what was happening, he wasn’t sure which one of the two of them were the real Tails, because both had a reaction the actual Tails could have had, but something seemed off about the two of them. 

The dark furred fox spoke, “As I was saying… I think the device exploding somehow managed to split the original Tails into the two of us… Though I’m not sure…” 

“This sounds like fun!” The light furred fox responded, “I mean, think about what everyone’s going to think, there’s two of us now!” 

The darker glared at him, “I mean, I still think we need to fix this… Before it gets out of hand…” 

“I’m… Not sure what to think about this…” Sonic responded, “I’ll just leave it to you two to figure it out…” 

The hedgehog walked off and almost instantly, the dark furred fox turned to his counterpart. “He can’t know… No matter what you can’t tell him, got that?” 

His other half nodded, “Yeah, I understand, but we're only shutting yourself off from them, we could…” 

“Never… I’m going to work on something to get us back in one piece, don’t do anything unusual…” He vanished downstairs. The light-colored fox stood up, he was going to find Sonic…” 

**Alright everyone, that’s it for today! I know it’s a really short chapter but that’s because it’s just the prologue for the story and introducing the idea of the fic! I’ll be going into more detail about the two foxes next chapter! Until next time!**


	2. Second Opinion

**Hey everybody!** **You all seemed to love last chapter** **, I don’t think I’ve ever gotten that many reviews on one upload** **!** **So,** **I’m back with a full length one this time! Let’s get going!**

**Hjue44: There’s certainly** **some curious things going on with Tails and his split personalities! Along with whatever the secret he’s hiding is…**

**Fortune Spirit: Glad to see you liked it, hopefully you didn’t have to wait too long!**

**Stripe the** **Hedgetiger** **: I like to put my own spin on things!** **The Dark incarnation isn’t necessarily evil, but I want to explore his personality more!**

**Obliviblur** **:** **I’ll be revealing everything throughout the course of the story! I’m very excited to write his two halves and how they interact with others!**

**UNS Exodus-7: It’s an idea I’ve been tossing around for a while,** **it’s going to be a fluffier story!**

**SuperTailsFan0812: Hopefully you got at least a first impression of the two of them, I’m going to be flushing them out a bit more here!**

**Red One1223:** **It’s** **something I’ve wanted to write for a bit, but was always busy with other projects!**

**ImKoala** **: He has his reasons for keeping a secret, but the question of what exactly that is will be answered!**

**I think that’s everyone! Let’s get started!**

**Split**

**_Second Opinion_**

The maroon fox growled to himself as he descended into the workshop. “This is just great…” He thought aloud. As he reached the bottom, he started a scan on himself and quickly the results arrived, his levels of negative Chaos Energy were through the roof, he assumed the opposite was true for his counterpart. 

He closed out of the data and started drawing up plans for a device to recombine the two of them, hopefully before his other half said too much… 

The light half however, had managed to find Sonic. “Hey Sonic! I was wondering if you wanted to go see how everyone else is doing?” 

“I’m… Not sure bud, I mean, they might freak out.” 

“Oh… Well, why don’t we at least tell them!” 

Sonic smiled, he was enthusiastic, that was sure… “I’ll get your other half; we need to get some names for you guys…” 

“Yeah!” 

Sonic nodded and traveled downstairs and found the darker furred of the two working on a project at his workbench. “Hey, we were thinking about heading out to at least tell them what’s happened…” 

“I’m busy… Can't you just go with the other me?” 

“I guess, but we need to figure out names for you two, I need to be able to call you something.” 

The light furred fox appeared at the bottom of the stairs as the maroon colored one spoke. “Well, you could always call me Tails?” 

“I don’t really want to, I do know you’re both technically him, but you’re only a part of him…” 

“How about Miles?” 

“That works! We'll call you Miles.” He said, pointing to the dark furred one. 

“And you can call me Skye!” The light half interjected, much to Miles' annoyance. 

Sonic shrugged, “Alright! Well that’s something to go off!” 

Miles was satisfied, it at least gave them a way to differentiate the two, and internally, he was happy that his counterpart hadn’t chosen something too obvious. His act was starting to shine through though, and he was still scared of their secret getting out… 

“Also, another thing,” Sonic began. “I think I’ve got you two figured out! As in what parts of Tails you both are!” 

Miles and Skye looked at him quizzically, they both had fragments of an idea as to what their whole was like, but no solid memories or feelings. 

“Skye, you seem to be more his energetic and happy side, while Miles is his more focused side and is more tense… It’s interesting seeing how different the two of you are, even though you’re both made from the same base…” 

Miles had to agree, it just made sense. “Alright, now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to get back to my work. But, say hi to Amy for me, alright?” 

“Why Amy?” 

“She’ll understand.” 

Sonic eyed him, but shrugged it off as an inside joke between the two and continued on his way, Skye happily following along behind him. As soon as he heard the door shut behind them, Miles let out a sigh. Amy was bound to be concerned about his recent split, especially since she knew about… 

Tails had told Amy about his little secret he'd been hiding on the night of his tenth birthday, and considering word hadn’t gotten out about it, he assumed she was keeping her end of the promise. He just couldn’t stand keeping it a secret for that long and he had to tell somebody to lessen the guilt a little. He still had fond memories of that night that he had told her. 

_“Tails, this is…”_ _Amy spoke._

_“I know, just, please listen…”_

_The rose hedgehog sat patiently waiting for an explanation._

_“_ _I had to tell someone, ever since we met I just, I couldn’t tell Sonic he got_ _ten_ _it wrong the whole time… I needed to let someone know… I understand this is sudden, but I_ _…”_

_Amy pulled the distraught kitsune into a hug, “Tails, I don’t care who_ _or what_ _you are… You’re my friend, and something like this isn’t going to change that…”_

_Tails hugged her back, “Thanks, you don’t know how much that means right now…”_

Now as Miles snapped back to reality, he knew that Skye was risking undoing all of his hard work. In fact, he'd already have blown it, had Sonic been more observant. 

The explosion had completely blasted them backwards, but it also had done a number on their appearance, including their fur… Miles thanked the gods that Sonic hadn’t noticed something seemed a little bit off about the two of them when they had both been unconscious, Miles had himself and Skye fix their fur afterward to ‘look presentable’ at least, that was the lie he'd told Sonic. 

He never liked lying to the hedgehog, he was his idol after all. He owed his entire life to him… But this was a special case, and so he was forced into lying to cover his tracks. He prayed that Skye had the common sense to do the same… 

**-X-**

The other kit meanwhile, was happily with Sonic as they had finished alerting Cream and Vanilla of what exactly had happened to Tails, naturally the two had been concerned but slightly amused at how much Skye was similar, but not quite exactly like the fox. Cream seemed to enjoy Skye's company, and the two got along quite well. 

Now, they had their next visit to make, and that was to Amy. Sonic knocked on the door and was instantly greeted by the rose hedgehog, whom seemed very pleased to see him. 

“Sonic! What are you doing here?” She responded, quickly straightening out her dress. “Tails? What did you do to your fur? I think the orange looked better…” 

“It’s actually about that Amy, you see, one of his experiments went wrong and now he’s been split into two Mobians, this is Skye, Miles didn’t want to come with but he’s his other half.” 

Amy seemed slightly confused by the explanation, but before she could respond, Skye had spoken. “I’m not sure why he didn’t want to come, but he says hi!” 

She smiled, “Tell him hi back, I take it you’re his energetic side then?” 

“Seems that way,” Sonic responded. “Miles seems to be his more serious side, he’s busy working on something to bring the two of them back together again.” 

“Sounds like the Tails I know, how are you doing with this Sonic?” 

“It’s fine, I’m sure he’ll be able to get himself back into one piece!” 

Amy nodded and Sonic continued, “Anyways, I think we’ve got to head out now, still have a couple people to tell. See you later!” 

Sonic dashed off, and Skye followed closely behind, Amy shut the door and sighed to herself, she quickly dialed Tails and Sonic’ home number and instantly she had an answer. “Amy?” 

“I take it you’re Miles?” 

“Yeah! I’m sorry I couldn’t come; I’ve just got something I need to work on.” 

“I understand that, but I’m not calling because of that. I’m scared about Skye, he’s acting like, well, what you don’t want Sonic to find out about…” 

“I’ve noticed, I don’t like it, that’s why I’m trying to get the two of us back together as quickly as I can!” 

“Do you need my help?” 

“I think I’ve got it, but try and make sure that you don’t tell anybody, ok?” 

“I know, and I won’t until you’re comfortable with it, but he’s going to find out e eventually, I mean you’re ten now, you’re not going to be a kid for much longer. Once you start showing…” 

“I’ll deal with it beforehand… Just trust me…” 

“Alright, I do, good luck Miles.” 

The two hung up, Amy had a feeling that this wasn’t all as controlled as Miles had hoped… 

**Alright everyone, that’s it for today! In case you haven’t noticed, I love the name Skye for Tails and so I’m using it again here! I’ve got one more thing before we go, is there anything any of you would like to see from this story! I’m more than willing to take some suggestions! Feel free to leave a review with your thoughts and ideas, or PM** **me if you feel like it! Until next time!**


	3. Parting Thoughts

**Hello! It’s time for another chapter! I’ve got a handful of reviews to respond to before we begin however!**

**Hjue44: Its certainly possible to have figured it out by now! I’m looking forward to seeing what your prediction is once it’s finally revealed!**

**S** **tripe the** **Hedgetiger** **: It’s also a callback to the comics! Plus, it’s a small head canon of mine that if Tails could have chosen his nickname, it would have been Skye!**

**Obliviblur** **: I’m seriously debating on it! However, I think I’ll still give it occasional updates! I do like seeing that you’re enjoying the story!**

**SuperTailsFan0812: I want to try and include a bunch of characters, but the story will mainly focus on Tails (Miles and Skye), and Sonic! I will include snippets with the others however!**

**Alright everyone! Let’s get started!**

**Split**

**_Parting Thoughts_**

Skye and Sonic had made a few rounds to all their friends, but last of all, was Knuckles, whom he was actually rather scared to break the news to… Luckily, he didn’t have to, as Knuckles was busy banging on his front door. 

“I know you’re in there Sonic! I’m not leaving any time soon!” 

Sonic sighed and made his way to the door, carefully opening it, before he could say anything however, he was cut off by the echidna. “What did you and Tails do? There was a large discharge of Chaos Energy here yesterday!” 

Skye appeared in the doorway behind him, just as he did, Miles appeared at the top of the basement stairs, “Can you two keep it down!? I’m trying to work here!” 

Knuckles forced his way through the door and approached the two foxes. After investigating the two for a bit, he sighed. “You were messing with Chaos Energy again, weren’t you Tails?” 

“I know, I shouldn’t have…” Both foxes responded in unison, before looking at each other in surprise. 

Sonic now had his interest peaked, “Was that either of you?” He asked. 

“Kind of…” Skye responded, “I mean, it just came out…” 

Miles seemed to be puzzling over what had just occurred, “You know… It’s possible that Tails' consciousness still exists in the two of us. Of course, it'd be divided between both of us, so that complicates things.” 

“Seems that way.” Knuckles responded, “You two are obviously linked, and not because of your appearances. After having been exposed to the Master Emerald for so long, I’ve gotten used to feeling Chaos Energy in the air, but you two seem to almost be linked together. Almost balancing each other’s energy out, because normally, having as much of an imbalance as the two of you have would kill you. But somehow, you two have managed to figure it out, I’m not sure how exactly, but in certain Tails would know if we could get him out.” 

“I’m still working on that…” Miles responded, “Hopefully I’ll be able to figure it out.” 

“Of course we will!” Skye interjected, “We've got this figured out Knuckles!” 

“Well, I suppose I know which part of Tails you are now.” He responded, this prompted a chuckle from the four of them, however, as they laughed, Sonic noticed something odd about the two fox’s laughs. Skye’s was notably higher pitched then Miles. He simply brushed it off however as differential between Skye's authentic laugh, and Miles' somewhat forced laugh. Though it did puzzle him a bit. 

“Alright,” Knuckles responded. “Well it seems you've got this under control around here, I’ll let you three get back to whatever you were doing.” 

They waved goodbye to the echidna as he departed and Sonic turned to the two foxes, “Well, that was, something…” 

Skye nodded in agreement, “So, what are we going to do now?” 

“I’m not sure, maybe you can come on a run with me?” 

“Yeah!” The kitsune responded, “Let's-" 

“Actually, Skye… Can I talk to you for a minute, in private?” 

The other two looked at him somewhat confused, but eventually, Skye shrugged and allowed Miles to drag him downstairs to the workshop. “Skye… What are you doing!?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“With the- the laugh!? Are you trying to get us caught!?” 

The yellow fox started nervously fiddling with the tip of his right tail as he took on a dejected look, “I mean… Kind of…” 

Miles looked at him, a scowl across his face. “Why? Do you have any idea what would happen if he found out!?” 

“He deserves to know! He's our brother!” 

Miles sighed, “Skye, I know you want to tell him… But we can’t, if Sonic found out… There’s a chance he wouldn’t be our brother any more… Do you understand?” 

“I mean… I guess, but do you really think that’s what he sees in us? We’re his best friend…” 

Miles sighed, “You don’t have those memories… We have tried to tell others before, on Westside… They hated us, but you wouldn’t remember that…” 

The maroon fox looked down at his feet, small tear droplets forming in the corners of his eyes. Skye looked concerned, “Ok… I won’t tell him… But, after we get ourselves back into one piece, promise me we’ll talk about it?” 

The dark furred doppelganger looked back up at him, “I promise…” 

The two smiled at each other, unaware of a certain hedgehog that had overheard their conversation from the bottom of the staircase… 

Sonic was confused, Tails had been hiding something about himself from him. What was worse however, is that the fox didn’t trust him enough to share what it was, which hurt Sonic emotionally. 

He had viewed his and Tails' relationship as very tight and friendly, but this had him now wondering if there were other things Tails was hiding from him. While he could barge into the workshop and question the two of them now, he hoped that the duo would keep their promise and tell him what it was afterward. 

He quietly made his way to the basement door and walked through as if he had just descended the stairs. “Hey are you two…” He stopped as he noticed the two had pulled each other into a hug. “Am I interrupting something?” 

The two separated, both slightly nervous at how much he had heard of their conversation. “You’re fine!” Skye responded, “Miles just wanted to talk to me about some things! Are we still going on that run?” 

“You bet! Just making sure you’re ready, you coming Miles?” 

“I’m fine,” The fox responded. “Going to get some more work done on the machine… Hopefully it’ll be done soon…” 

“You’re overworking yourself bud, at least take a break.” 

“I’ll be fine, besides, somebody’s got to finish this thing up.” 

Sonic was about to respond, but he figured it wasn’t going to get anywhere. “Alright, but, take a break sometime for me alright? At this rate, you’re going to start growing mushrooms in your tails.” 

Miles let out a quiet chuckle at what he took as a joke, “I will, I’ll be fine Sonic.” 

The hedgehog smiled at him and traveled up the stairs, Skye trailing behind him. The two put on their shoes and dashed out the front door, Sonic was somewhat surprised that Skye was still able to keep pace with him, although he did need to slow down every once in a while. 

Their path took them through several familiar locations, until eventually, they arrived at a small cliff overlooking the water. On the horizon, the sun could be seen slowly setting, painting the sky a combination of vivid oranges and purples. 

“It’s so pretty…” Skye mused, “I forgot how pretty sunsets can be.” 

The two sat in silence for a bit, Sonic however, was still bothered by the conversation he had overheard from the two foxes, Skye seemed like he wanted to share what it was and Miles wouldn’t let him. He thought now was as good of a time as ever… 

“Skye… I’ve noticed you’ve been acting weird lately, I mean, weirder then expected. Is something wrong?” 

“I mean, I am only part of Tails, so of course I’m going to be-" 

“It’s not that, I overheard Miles yelling at you down in the workshop.” 

Skye's vision blurred as instantly, he felt lightheaded. “What about it?” 

“You know you can tell me anything, right? You trust me?” 

Skye sighed, he wasn’t sure what to do, his head was telling him to keep it a secret, to tell Miles about what Sonic knew. But his heart tried to convince him that Sonic would understand why he had stayed and acted like he had for so long… But he wasn’t sure which he was supposed to do… “I- I know you’re my family and everything, but, I’m sorry. I can’t say anything, I promised…” 

“I won’t tell Miles, he’ll never know, I just need to know what you’re hiding from me.” 

Skye started to feel distressed, almost attacked in some ways. Naturally, he started to cry, which alarmed Sonic. “Skye, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-" 

“You won’t understand! You’re just using me!” 

The fox stood and ran off, Sonic quickly jumped to his feet and followed him back to the house. The light furred fox burst in the door and ran downstairs. “Miles, he knows, he listened to us!” 

Now Miles had a moment of surprise, followed by one of anger. As Sonic descended the stairs, he was instantly face to face with the maroon fox. “I trusted you! I just said I wanted a private conversation, is that too much to ask!?” 

“N- No, it-" 

“Then why were you eavesdropping on us!? Is it because you don’t trust me!?” 

“Tails that isn’t-" 

“Shut up!!!” The kit quickly grabbed one of several devices on one of the tables and pointed it at the hedgehog, nailing him square in the chest with a stun blast, knocking the hedgehog unconscious. As he began to slowly realize what he had done, he started to cry and made his way to the stairs, “Come on Skye… We're leaving…” 

“To where?” 

“Anywhere but here… I’ll work on reconnecting the two of us while we're gone…” 

The maroon fox grabbed a bag and began to throw assorted machine parts into in, Skye quickly joined and eventually, the two had gathered their belongings, they walked upstairs and Miles wrote a note, which he left on the counter. Skye stepped outside, and Miles followed, looking back toward the home and life he was now forced to leave behind… 

**Alright guys, that’s it for today, let me know what your thoughts are! Until next time!**


	4. The Reveal

**Hey everybody! It’s time for another update!** **I’ve got a few reviews so let’s get going!**

**Obliviblur** **: From Sonic's perspective, he thought he could at least ask about it, but the two foxes took it all wrong.** **He's just curious about it.** **As for Miles and Skye, there is going to be a update or two with them** **! I did enjoy writing some of your ideas, they were** **really cool!**

**MasterAarron** **:** **It’s a rather solid guess** **!** **You’ll have to read to see if you’re correct!**

**Alright, let’s get started!**

**Split**

**_The Reveal_**

“Miles, can’t we just head back?” 

The maroon fox didn’t respond. 

“Miles?” 

“No, we can’t Skye, we’re on our own…” 

“Why?” 

Miles took a deep breath in, “Because we can’t, you know what Sonic will think. Besides, I wrote that note to him for a reason.” 

“He knows?” 

“He knows…” 

“So let’s head back,” Skye responded. “We don’t have anything to hide if he knows!” 

“You don’t understand, he’s going to hate us for hiding this from him. We can’t ever go back.” 

“What about Amy!? She accepted us!” 

“That’s different…” 

“How is it different!? Are you saying Amy is more accepting of us then our own brother!?” 

Miles sighed, “I know this doesn’t make sense for you. But just trust me on this…” 

Skye pause before speaking, “Alright, I’ll trust you.” 

Miles sat down amidst the field the two of them were in and reached into his pack and pulled out the small device that the two had brought with them, hopefully it would allow them to recombine themselves once it was finished. He produced a few tools from the bag and began to continue work on the machine. Skye watched intently as he worked, as far as he was aware, Miles had gotten most of the technological knowledge from Tails. The maroon fox worked until nightfall, seemingly making solid progress. 

“Miles, it’s getting dark…” 

“Alright… Why don’t we lay down by one of the trees?” 

Skye agreed and the two of them curled up underneath one of the nearby trees, Skye almost instantly fell asleep. Miles however, simply gazed up to the stars above them. He wasn’t quite sure what Sonic was thinking about his letter that he had left. He felt Skye press against his back for warmth, and his words from earlier returned to him, Skye seemed to have faith that Sonic would be trusting of them, but the maroon furred fox wasn’t quite sure. Eventually, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

As the sun rose the next morning, Miles slowly opened his eyes, finding that he and Skye had seemingly slept well, especially considering that at some point during the night, their tails had intertwined with each others. He carefully freed his own tails and at the base of the tree they were at, grabbing his bag and working on his project more. 

He had made fine progress and was confident that he would be finished within a few days. 

He sighed to himself and glanced up at the sunrise, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to go back with Sonic, it’s just he couldn’t bring himself to do it… 

Skye shifted in his sleep next to him and groggily opened his eyes. 

“How’d you sleep?” Miles asked. 

“Fine! How about you?” 

“I slept ok I guess.” 

“What’s the plan today?” Skye asked, seemingly as energetic as usual. 

“Hopefully just working on the machine some more, it’s coming along pretty well.” 

“Then can we go back to Sonic? I’m starting to miss him…” 

“I’m sorry Skye, but we can’t…” 

The yellow fox sighed, “Alright…” 

The two continued on their project, both working in in relative silence, besides Skye occasionally asking for help with something. 

“So, what are we going to power this with?” Skye asked. 

“It needs a Chaos Emerald, which sadly I don’t have with me…” 

“Well we could find one, right? I mean, we did take the Emerald Tracker with us!” 

“Yeah, we'll get started on that when it’s finished, which because we haven’t had any interruptions, it’s almost done! 

After working for another hour or so, they had finally gotten the entire machine finished, now, all they needed was a Chaos Emerald, and then they would he able to fuse back together. 

Miles placed the machine back into his pack and removed the Emerald Tracker, handing it to Skye, whom quickly turned it on. 

“It says it’s a bit this way, we're not too far, just a few miles.” Skye darted off, and Miles quickly followed behind. After running for a bit, they came to a stop next to a small lake of sorts. “It should be just about here,” Skye began. “Can you hold this for a second?” 

Miles took the Tracker from him as the yellow fox waded into the water. Eventually submerging into the center of the lake, he surfaced a few moments later, a bright blue gemstone in hand as he made his way back to the shore. As he swam over, the two of them heard something move in the bushes, it was getting consistently louder, almost as if something was approaching. After a tense moment, a bright blue form emerged from the trees, a moment of hope passed by the foxes, that was until they managed to get a proper look at the newcomer. Metal Sonic had arrived. 

“Subject Designation: Unknown, Chaos Emerald Located.” 

Metal Sonic charged at the lake, instantly attacking Skye, as he forced the kit down into the water. 

Alarmed by what was potentially happening, Miles took to the air and charged at Metal Sonic, striking him backward. 

“Subject Designation: Tails, Engaging Target.” 

Miles was instantly on the defensive, meanwhile, Skye had surfaced, gasping for air as he still clutched the Emerald in hand. 

Miles meanwhile, was struggling against the mechanized enforcer. Whom delivered a punch to the kit’s face, temporally stunning him as the fox tumbled to the ground. As soon as he struck the ground, he felt the wind rush out of him as his world went blurry. 

“Miles!” Skye exclaimed, rushing over to his counterpart. Only to be instantly struck in the chest by a laser blast, he fell over backwards, closing his heavy eyelids and losing consciousness. 

**-X-**

Sonic groaned as he woke up, his entire body felt heavy, and he wasn’t quite sure where he was. As he slowly came back to his senses, he realized he had been on the workshop floor. 

_“How did I get here?”_ He asked himself, slowly, the events from the past few days began returning. He remembered Tails dividing himself into two, telling his friends about it, asking- 

Suddenly he stopped himself, as the memories from his most recent encounter with the two foxes hit him. _“Where are they? Come on Sonic, what did you think was going to happen!?”_

He dashed upstairs, calling the names of the two of them but to no avail, as he looked around he spotted a small paper folded up on the table, he opened it up and instantly recognized Tails' handwriting, he started to read. 

“Sonic, I’m sorry, I knew I shouldn’t have hidden this from you, but I don’t think you’ll understand. Me and Skye are going to go live on our own now, don’t bother looking, we're not coming back…” 

Sonic felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he read, it was his fault that this had happened. 

“I took some stuff with me and hopefully I’ll be able to get the two of us back together again, though I’m going to miss you… I just want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me, before I met you, I didn’t have anyone that cared about or loved me. “I took some stuff with me and hopefully I’ll be able to get the two of us back together again, though I’m going to miss you… I just want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me, I mean, when we first met, I had nobody that cared for me, or that even wanted to be my friend. It’s because of you that I’m happy, and that I can enjoy my life. Skye exists because of you Sonic.” 

The hedgehog had to take a moment and wipe the small tears out of his eyes before he could continue reading. 

“So, there’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, in fact, it’s something I’ve wanted to stop hiding, but it just couldn’t bring myself to. I understand if you hate me after telling you this, and I know I shouldn’t have kept it from you for so long…” 

There was a break in the writing for a moment, before the writing continued. 

“Sonic, I’m a girl…” 

**Alright everybody, that’s all for today’s chapter! I hope I won’t make you guys wait too long for the next one, but we haven’t finished with Tails' letter! Until next time!**


	5. Severed

**Hey everybody! I know I left you all** **on a cliffhanger** **and I hope I didn’t make you all wait too long** **! I’ve got a handful of reviews to respond to, so let’s get going!**

**Sonic Vs Evil:** **You’ll have to wait and see how this affects their relationship going forward!**

**MasterAarron** **:** **I’m sorry if you’re not enjoying it, but** **I’m writing what I want to. If you don’t want to read any further, I understand.**

**Stripe the** **Hedgetiger** **: Its actually based on Tails' concept, as he was originally going to be a girl!** **It got changed during development, but that was apparently the original plan. I’m happy that you’re enjoying the story, and there's going to be a update with Miles and Skye this chapter!**

**Obliviblur** **: You know what they say, hindsight is 20/20!** **But yeah, the clues should be a bit more obvious now that it’s out!**

**Dance With The Lightning: Tails being a girl is certainly not a new thing in the fandom** **! I decided to put my own spin on it as I didn’t quite just want to go through the motions!**

**Alright everyone, it’s time to finish up that letter!**

**Split**

**_Severed_**

Sonic almost passed out from sheer shock, _“This- This is a joke, right!?”_

The hedgehog thought it over, he hadn’t thought about it until now, but it did explain some things about the fox. He'd always thought it was weird how Tails' voice hadn’t dropped yet, or his somewhat feminine traits and personality. But as he thought over it more and more, he started to think of more situations from their adventures where Tails had expressed some traits that were unexpected and as he went over each and every example, he was forced to accept it. 

This was no joke… 

Sonic quickly grabbed the letter again, hoping for some form of explanation… Luckily, there was one further down the page. 

“I’ve always been this way Sonic, and I know you’re probably mad at me right about now. But I couldn’t tell you because I was scared, scared of what you would think… Do you remember the day we first met?” 

Sonic did, he remembered with upmost clarity. 

“Well, when you found me and took me in, I wouldn’t even talk to you, I was scared of being beaten or left again. You called me your ‘little bro’ assuming I was a boy… I didn’t want to correct you as I didn’t want to lose my only friend… You treated me like I mattered, and I’d like to thank you for that again. As we got closer, I didn’t want to reveal my secret to you, I was scared of what it could do to our friendship… I was scared of you leaving me…” 

Sonic now felt guilty, but he was still somewhat in shock from what he was reading, finally, he began to reach the latter’s conclusion. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t say goodbye, but it’s for the best… I’ll miss you Sonic…” 

The bottom of the page was signed, “Love Tails.” 

Sonic sighed to himself, “I’m not giving up on you that easy Tails.” He thought aloud, “You’re still my little-" He cut himself off, “sis…” 

He stopped himself, did Tails really want to be alone? Would she hate him for trying to talk with him? He was never really sure what to think when it came to Tails' emotions. 

His only thoughts were the fact that Tails was his family, and he wasn’t going to let something like this get in their way. He dashed out of the house, intent on finding the kitsune… 

He instantly tried searching the area around their house, hoping that he hadn’t gotten too far, but as he called the fox's name loudly into the night, he was given no response. He quickly called Amy, whom almost immediately answered the phone. 

“Hey Sonic!” 

“Amy I need your help! Tails left me this letter, and he ran away, and I’m not sure where he is, and-" 

“Sonic slow down! I can’t understand what you’re saying! I’ll be right over!” 

The cobalt hedgehog paced anxiously until Amy knocked, at which point he threw open the door and invited her in. “Alright Sonic,” She asked. “What happened?” 

“Tails ran away! I asked him about…” 

“About what?” 

“I’ll just, give you the note that he left me.” 

The speedster returned a moment later with a piece of white paper in hand, which he handed to Amy, she quickly read it over. 

“So she finally told you…” 

“Yeah, apparently Tails is… Wait a second, did you say she ‘finally’ told me?” 

“I knew Sonic.” 

“You what!?” 

“Tails told me, she said she couldn’t handle keeping it a secret any longer!” 

“Why didn’t she tell me? I’m her brother!” 

“Tails was scared of what would happen…” 

Sonic sighed, an as the tension in the room died down, he began to have tears build up in his eyes, “It’s all my fault… I shouldn’t have asked… I’m a terrible brother!” 

Amy was a bit shocked, normally Sonic was rather cool headed in these kinds of situations, but seeing him as emotionally vulnerable as he was left her grasping for words. 

“Sonic, you’re not a terrible brother, Tails was scared to tell you because he didn’t want to lose your friendship! You mean more to her then you realize. You’re her family, and, I think we've got to find her…” 

Sonic nodded, “Yeah, you’re right Amy. I just can’t help but feel bad, it was my fault she had to hide it in the first place.” 

“I think we all know how insecure Tails was when you first met she just didn’t want to be alone again.” 

Sonic nodded, “Well, then let’s go find her!” 

The two stood and made their way to the workshop and boarded the Tornado, they had one more stop they had to make first… 

**-X-**

Miles groaned as her mind slowly reactivated, she felt sore, and all around lightheaded. Her vision was blurry and she could make out some vague shapes and the color gray. As her vision cleared, she found that he was staring up at a gray colored ceiling, she looked around and spotted a bed, some more walls, and finally one large clear wall that separated him from a hallway. Eventually, the conclusion came to her. 

She was in a prison cell… 

Miles threw herself against the clear force field to no avail, as when she touched it, she was simply blasted backward into the wall, causing her vision to swim again as the back of her head struck the wall and she promptly passed out. 

He woke some time later, still where she had been left, she more carefully moved up to the wall and looked down the hall in either direction, as he looked out in detail for the first time, Miles noticed Skye was being kept in the cell directly across from him, she waved to his counterpart, whom seemed surprised to see her. 

“Miles!? You’re awake!” 

“Where are we?” 

“I don’t know… Some kind of holding facility, I would guess.” 

Miles rocked her brain to try and remember how they had gotten here, as she did, she recalled the encounter with Metal Sonic, “Skye, we’re in one of Eggman's bases!” 

“What makes you think that?” 

“Metal Sonic attacked us! Remember? He must have taken the two of us back with him!” 

Skye was instantly on high alert, “What’s he going to do to us? We're not even sure what happens if one of us gets hurt!” 

“It’ll be fine…” 

“I just wish I could at least be in the same cell as you…” 

“I do too Skye, but we're going to have to do with what we’re given. We'll figure a way out of this.” 

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt…” 

Light sniffles could be heard from the other side of the hall as Miles caught the glint of small tear droplets falling to the floor below. 

“Skye don’t cry bud…” 

“It’s my fault that we’re here! It’s because of me that Sonic hates us! All because I couldn’t just shut my stupid mouth!” 

The sobs only got louder as Skye continued, “I’m so stupid! Why can’t I do anything right!?” 

Miles tried to think about what she could say, “Skye, it’s not your fault.” 

“Yes it is! You told me to shut my mouth and I didn’t listen! Of course it’s my fault!” 

“Well, then it’s mine too, I should have just let you tell him, even if he would have been mad, it at least would be better then how he found out…” 

The two just foxes just sat in silence for a minute, the only sound being Skye's quiet crying. Eventually, Miles spoke, “Skye, we'll get through this, ok?” 

A few more sniffles escaped the cell across the hallway, before the yellow fox seemed to regain control of himself. Unbeknownst to him however, he was being watched by none other then Eggman, whom was busy puzzling over what had occurred to bring both of these kitsune to his attention. 

While their DNA heavily matched that of Tails' or at least, the bits and pieces he had. However, there was something interesting about the two of them, and that was their natural connection to each other. It hadn’t escaped his attention that their Chaos Energy was intertwined, which was odd to say the least, as it was something he hadn’t witnessed before. Perhaps, if he could learn more about its effects on the two of them, he could use it to his advantage. 

As such, he had designed a basic experiment, one that asked a very simple question, how connected were the two of them? He ordered his robots to remove them from their cells and bring them to his lab, where they would be tested. After a few minutes, both of the kitsune were present, shackles placed around their wrists and legs. 

“What do you want with us?” Miles asked, somewhat terrified of his answer. 

The scientist simply grinned, “You two, are an interesting specimen! Not only are you very biologically similar to one of Sonic's friends, but you also seem to be interconnected via Chaos Energy! It’s truly a fascinating discovery!” 

“W- What are you going to do to us?” Skye asked, trying his best to keep his composure. 

I’m simply going to find out what makes you two so special, but also if you would prove of any use to me!” 

Miles growled, “Sonic will stop you!” 

The scientist looked surprised at the confidence and tone of the response, but after a moment, a grin spread across his face. 

“I’m sure he’ll try, after all, I have his best friend with me…” 

Miles suddenly realized that she might have said too much… 

“So you two are Tails then!” Eggman exclaimed, “You figured out how to split Chaos Energy! I’ve been working on it for months! I always was suspicious it was you as soon as I saw that mutation of yours!” A devilish grin spread across his face, “And now, you’re going to tell me how you did it! Imagine what I could do with two of me? But why stop there!? I could keep going, and become unstoppable!” 

Skye cowered behind Miles as Eggamn spoke, “I’ll never tell you!” Miles responded. 

Eggman simply grinned, “I’m sure you won’t, but what about your friend?” The scientist ordered the two of them with him, he had some plans for both of them... 

**Alright guys, that’s it for today! Let me know your thoughts! Until next time!**


	6. The Frozen Wasteland

**Hey everybody!** **It’s about time for another update! I’ve got reviews, let’s get going!**

**Obliviblur** **:** **It is a bit odd writing her with female pronouns, but it is something that I’m going to have to get used to!**

**Hjue44: Thank you for the review!**

**Let’s get going!**

**Split**

**_The Frozen Wasteland_ **

Sonic and Amy were flying through the sky in the tornado, they were headed for Angel Island. Simply put, they had no idea where Miles or Skye were. However, because of their unique connection to each other, the hope was that Knuckles would be capable of pinpointing their location, or at least, narrow it way down. As they touched down, Sonic and Amy made their way to the Master Emerald Shrine, as they approached, the natural Chaos Energy in the air rippled through their veins, causing a light tingling sensation. 

Eventually, they set their sights on the shrine and it’s guardian, who waved at them, “Hey guys! What you doing here?” 

Sonic quickly explained their situation, including Tails' gender. 

“So, wait, Tails was a girl this whole time!?” The echidna exclaimed. 

“Apparently!” 

“I guess you dropped the ball on that one, huh?” 

“Guys!” Amy interjected, “We need to focus! Every second we spend here is another one Tails could be hurt!” 

The two nodded, and Knuckles approached the Master Emerald, channeling the feeling off all the Chaos Energy across Mobius within him, feeling their imprints that they left. He was searching for one in particular, as he searched, he felt a familiar presence. 

“Is some wrong?” Tikal asked. 

“Yeah something’s wrong! I just learned one of my best friends is a girl!” 

“I thought you already knew?” 

“Are you saying you knew about it and didn’t tell me!?” 

“Of course, I have a natural connection to all living beings, and although your friend always tried to hide the truth, I was able to see through that whenever she was in my presence.” 

“I guess that makes sense…” The guardian remarked, “Speaking of which, do you know if you can find her?” 

“I can certainly try…” Tikal responded. 

Her presence left temporarily, but she quickly returned. “Strange, I am unable to detect her Chaos Signature, this hasn’t happened before…” 

“I assumed you wouldn’t be able to, Tails split herself into a light and dark self, both with different types of Chaos Energy.” 

“Oh! Well then, I might be able to locate her! Assuming she split herself into Positive and Negative sides, I could try and locate the dark half due to the concentration of Energy there!” 

She vanished again, only to reappear moments later. “Found her! She's near Holoska!” 

“How did she get there so fast!? That’s halfway across the continent!” 

“While I am unsure about your friends’ travel, I do know one thing, she is not safe where she is at… Her energy signatures are fluctuating, indicating pain…” 

This did concern Knuckles, “Alright, we'll check it out! Thanks Tikal!” 

The spirit dissipated, and Knuckles slowly regained awareness of his surroundings. Sonic and Amy were waiting intently. “She’s near Holoska,” Knuckles responded. “We’re going to want some coats…” 

Sonic's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, “There’s no way she got there that fast, surely there’s a mistake!” 

Knuckles shook his head, “The Emerald hasn’t been wrong before, we're going there.” 

Amy nodded, “Sonic, he does have a point.” 

“She can’t be there! At least, not without a coat… She'd have frozen by now…” 

“Sonic, Tails is still alive! Tikal did say she was in pain though, so we need to head there, now!” 

A newfound look of determination filled the speedster’s eyes, “Alright then, let’s get going!” 

The other two smiled as the three of them piled into the Tornado, they were off to get some winter gear, but then, it was time to find their friend. 

**-X-**

“Aggghhhhhhhhhh!” Miles screamed as another burst of electricity surged through her body. After it temporarily stopped, she collapsed out of exhaustion and would have fallen to the floor, if it wasn’t for the pair of robots supporting her underneath her shoulders, shock prods at the ready once again. 

Skye watched on in horror, with Eggman right by her side. It was in the fox's nature to help others, but now, the only way she could help Miles, was to give Eggman the secret to world dominance. 

“Ready to give up you two?” Eggman asked. 

Skye glanced over at Miles, the pain evident on her face speared directly through her chest. She wanted this torture to end, but, she knew there wasn’t a choice. 

“I’ll take your continued silence as a no then! Guards, double the voltage!” 

A look of horror passed over Skye's face as the machines modified their prods. As soon as the weapons made contact with Miles' skin, she screamed in pain and agony, convulsing as the electricity made her blood boil. After what seemed like an eternity, the robots removed their weapons, allowing the kitsune to collapse, panting. 

“I grow tired of this game,” Eggman began. “Enough with the normal electricity levels, I assume no confessions from either of you?” 

Silence… 

“Very well, Double it again!” 

“Stop please! You’ll kill her!” Skye exclaimed. 

“Well of course! I only need one of you after…” The scientist stopped, “Did- Did you just say her?” 

Skye stopped, she had just made a terrible mistake… 

The scientist smiled, “Of course! It all makes sense now! I always wondered why you had a more… Feminine appearance. It also explains why you keep following that hedgehog! You’re in love with him aren’t you!” 

Skye gagged at the suggestion, “Are you kidding!? Sonic is my family! That’s just… Weird!” 

The doctor straightened his glasses, “I seem to have jumped to conclusions then… Now because I assume there will be no confession from you, I’m afraid we'll have to continue!” 

A blood curdling scream made it’s way to Skye's ears as her counterpart screamed in agony… 

She found herself sympathetic to Miles' pain and desperately wanted it to end, “Stop, I’ll tell you, just make it stop!” She exclaimed, tears cascading down her face. 

The electric current stopped and instantly the room was filled with silence, aside from Skye's quiet sobs. Eggman smiled, “Thank you for finally working with me! Now, you’ll tell me what you know.” 

“I just have one request before I do… I need my backpack…” 

“And why would that be?” 

“I’m going to combine me and Miles, then… I’ll help you…” 

Eggman seemed to ponder over his proposal for a moment, before eventually gesturing to the two robots still supporting Miles, they dropped the kitsune to the floor and Skye instantly rushed over. 

“Miles! Miles? Can you hear me!?” 

For the maroon colored fox, despite knowing Skye was right next to her, the voice sounded distant, and fuzzy. She felt nauseous, probably as a result of her light headedness. 

“I’m sorry Miles,” Skye continued. “I just couldn’t let you die! Tails needs you, I need you! You’re the important parts, the parts that get things done… I’m just useless…” 

“You’re- You’re not useless Skye…” Miles responded, her voice strained by pain and somewhat coarse from the screams. “You’re what makes Tails happy…” 

Eggman returned, handing the duo the small brown bag that they had in their possession when they had been captured, after fishing through its contents for a minute, Skye produced the device that they had been working on. It’s operation was rather obvious, they both simply needed to press their hands against a certain location on opposite sides of the machine, Skye did so, and as soon as Miles pressed her palm against the plate, the two felt a nauseating spinning sensation as their worlds went white. 

After a few seconds, the kitsune slowly opened her eyes and shakily rose to their feet, looking down, she found familiar orange and white fur. Tails sighed, she was back in one piece. However, her mind burned as memories from her light and dark halves clashed, her brain caught in the middle of the struggle. 

After a few minutes, she had composed herself enough to the point that she had a clear grasp on reality. 

“Don’t try anything funny,” Eggman began. “I’m not afraid to bring out the shock prods again.” 

Tails shuddered as Miles' memories of the incident came to mind, she reluctantly followed behind the scientist, looking down at her feet in despair. 

She was lead into a small workshop and was grabbed and forcibly thrown through the entryway, landing on her back. 

“I’ll be checking on you periodically,” Eggman began. “If it works, I’ll set you free.” 

The door slammed, sealing Tails off from the outside world. Almost instantly, she broke into tears. She had ruined her own life over the course of the past day, she had utterly destroyed her relationship with Sonic, her only family… She had given Eggman the tools to world domination… 

“Why can’t I do anything right!?” The kit exclaimed. 

The sobs continued on for a while, unbeknownst to her however, Sonic was already on his way over. 

The flight had been mostly uneventful, even with the Tornado it would still take a couple hours to reach their location, simply due to how far away Holoska actually was. Sonic was simply sat in the pilot’s seat, wrapped in a brown colored coat. He still wasn’t sure what to think of the events that had transpired over the past couple days. Learning Tails was a girl seriously shook their relationship, especially since she had kept it from him. 

Sonic and Tails had always never kept secrets from each other, and now, the hedgehog wasn’t sure about what would happen to their relationship and what would change… 

He shook the thoughts of out his head, he could deal with them later, now was the time to focus. 

Knuckles immediately piped up from the wing, shouting over the wind. “Did you two feel that?” 

The two hedgehogs shook their heads, Knuckles continued. “There was just a massive spike of energy near Holoska, do you guys think that could be Tails?” 

“Well,” Sonic began. “She did say in her note that she was going to try and recombine both halves of her, maybe she figured it out?” 

“That sounds fine,” Knuckles responded. “I mean, this is Tails we're talking about…” 

There was silence for a minute before Amy spoke from the back seat, “Sonic… Now that you know Tails is a… Girl, d- do you love her?” 

Sonic practically gagged at the thought, “No Amy, Tails is…” The hedgehog stopped himself, he wasn’t sure how to explain it. “Tails is my family… She’s really the only one I have left, I’m now sure how I’ll live with myself if she’s hurt… Or even…” 

“Don’t think like that Sonic,” Knuckles responded. “Tails is a smart kid, she can take care of herself.” 

“I know that… You just, didn’t see her when we first met… Even now whenever I think of her I can’t help but see that abused, fearful kit that I found her as… It haunts my dreams to think about what would have happened had I not been there, if she’d even still be alive.” 

The other two listened on intently as the speedster continued, “I know she looks better now, but I know that’s not the truth, you guys don’t know this, but Tails has nightmares about it still. She'll wake up in the night screaming and crying about her past, and I’m not sure what to do… I’ve failed as her brother…” 

“Sonic,” Amy responded. “You haven’t failed, what Tails went through was horrible, and her having nightmares is probably a way of coping. You might not see this Sonic, but you mean the world to her, just think about that for me, ok?” 

The cobalt hedgehog nodded and the trio spent most of the trip in silence… 

**Alright everybody, that’s it for today! What did you think? Leave a review so I can know your thoughts! Until next time!**


	7. Besieged

**Hello everyone! I’m back with another update! I’ve got a couple reviews so let’s get going!**

**Victor John Foxfire: Yeah, Sonic is definitely not going to be happy with how Miles was treated, especially after how he already feels about causing her to run away. He certainly messed with something he never should have. As for how Sonic reacts, you’ll have to read and find out!**

**Obliviblur** **:** **Holoska** **is certainly a trip, plus it’s arctic climate could cause some issues for the team! They’ve only got so much time!**

**Dance** **With** **The Lightning: I wouldn't say there's zero hard feelings, but the two are certainly going to need to talk this whole thing out once they get a second!**

**Although this isn’t a review, I do have one more thing I’d like to way, I got a PM from** **Wedgely** **about my writing and would like to put my thanks here, it and the reviews really made my day so thank you all!**

**Let’s get going!**

**Split**

**_Besieged_ **

Tails sighed as she crawled underneath the machine, black grime spots dotting her fur, she had been at it for four hours now, it wasn’t like she had much choice anyways, if Eggman saw that she wasn’t working, a robot would be sent in to shock her. It had happened seven times in all so far, mostly because of Tails' reluctance to actually help the scientist. 

_“At least I’m back in one piece…”_ The kitsune thought to herself. 

She grabbed another component for the machine, and as he was going to attach it, a familiar blue robot appeared. “The doctor requests your presence.” 

Tails looked at him quizzically, but decided she really didn’t have much say in the matter, so she allowed Metal Sonic to fasten a set of restraints around her arms and legs. He led the kit out of the workshop and into a series of hallways, which eventually lead to a door. Outside, Tails was exposed to her first view of the fortress’s surroundings, which were covered in a thick white snow. 

Mountains stood around the area as the evening sun shone brilliantly over the tops, coating the compound in a bright white light that danced off the snow. 

Despite this sunlight, it was bitterly cold, Tails crossed her arms over her chest and wrapped her namesakes around herself to retain warmth as they moved from one building in the camp to the other. Normally, she wasn’t bothered by winter weather, but as spring had just ended, she had shed most of her winter coat. As a result, it was difficult for her to retain warmth. 

Metal Sonic noticed her shivering, “Allow me to transport you.” The automation spoke. Tails glared at him, but complied, allowing herself to be carried to another building as the robot flew at high speed. 

They arrived and the robot gently set the kitsune on her feet, as she was led inside, she noted that this building seemed to have more of a command post feel then the prison she was used to. 

After traversing a few hallways, she was led into a command center, where she was face to face with Eggman. 

“Well hello!” The scientist began, “I bet you’re wondering why I brought you here!” 

“Other than the fact that you kidnapped me?” 

“I’d lose the attitude if I were you, I’ve got a new bit of information. You see, I know that you’re intentionally sabotaging the device you’re constructing, so as a bit of a precaution, you’re going to be using it before me when it’s finished.” 

Tails eyes widened, Eggman knew about her little plan… She had been modifying the machine so that it wouldn’t properly function, hoping that Eggman would release her afterward without much thought, it would seem that he was a bit more prepared and observant than first thought. 

"After all, any good mechanic should be able to build a machine that works. Unless of course, you're not a mechanic." 

The comment enraged the kitsune, whom attempted to attack the scientist, only to be grabbed by Metal Sonic and thrust to the ground, the wind knocked out of her. 

"Now get back to work." 

Metal Sonic lifted the kitsune onto his shoulder, and carried her back to the workshop. The fox didn't resist, as she was busy catching her breath. After she felt normal again, she brushed herself off, sneering at the grime spots on her fur. 

"Not a mechanic..." She angrily muttered, "How dare he say that!" 

Resigning herself back to her work, she continued on the machine, being forced to undo a lot of her past work, hoping that somehow, she'd get out of here... 

**-X-**

Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles meanwhile, were approaching the mountain range surrounding Holoska. The three had brought full winter equipment, and as such, were still relatively warm despite the frigid air. 

As they passed overtop the mountains, Sonic spotted something peculiar. "Hey guys, there's something going on down below us." 

Sure enough, upon closer inspection, they found what appeared to be a collection of buildings, ones that the trio didn't recognize and the fact that they looked surprisingly new raised suspicions among them. 

"That's odd, I don't remember there being a village here..." Knuckles mused. "Sonic, bring us down." 

The hedgehog in question nodded and began to descend, as they did, they got a closer look at the area, spotting a larger building with Eggman's insignia on its exterior. 

"Well, something tells me this is where Tails is." Amy added, the others agreed and Sonic landed the plane a short distance from the main structure. The trio clambered out and walked across the snow over a small ridge. The crunching noise of the snow underfoot and light wind being the only sound. 

As they further surveyed the area, they found the collection of buildings scattered around, one did appear to be central, and Sonic assumed that was where Tails was being kept. 

"So, what's the plan?" Knuckles asked. 

"Same as usual! Get in and kick some robot butt!" Sonic responded before dashing off toward the compound, tossing up snow behind him. 

Knuckles sighed, "I hate it when he does that..." 

The echidna and Amy followed behind as a wailing siren began to sound overhead. Sonic was busy taking out anything he could find, he was set on one thing, and that was finding Tails. 

Sonic charged at the doorway to the main building and curled up, impacting the door and ricocheting off. The hedgehog admired the sizable dent that he had left in the doorway, he charged again, determined to break through. 

**-X-**

Tails jumped in surprise as the alarm sounded, cauing her head to bang against the underside of the machine. Rubbing her temples for a moment, she pulled herself out from underneath the machine and gathered her thoughts, somebody had broken in, Sonic if she had to guess. She needed to find her way out of here somehow. 

The kitsune had already checked all the potential exits, including the ceiling vents. However, as her restraints locked up, she figured that fate was going to be kind to her as a group of robots made their way into the workshop. Despite having her arms, legs, and tails restrained, she intended to get out. 

As the first machine approached to seize her, Tails jumped up and spun, striking the machine with her namesakes, causing it to be launched backward into a nearby wall. It crumbled on impact as the kitsune smiled at her victory. 

Eggman had decided to send some of his more basic grunts to retrieve her, she was going to use his overconfidence as a weapon. 

She quickly dispatched the two remaining sentries and quickly grabbed some of her tools and knelt down, starting the process of removing her restraints. She hadn't bothered to do it before hand because Eggman was constantly watching her, however, he was now more than likely occupied with what or who ever had broken into the compound as was causing mayhem. She had the tools to do it, she just needed time, which she now thankfully had. 

The leg restraints came off with relative ease, the arms as well, giving her most of her range of movement back. Her namesakes however, were another story. 

Because of their position behind her, it was difficult to remove the shackles as she was unable to see the actual devices. After an attempt or two, she eventually gave up on it, figuring it'd be easier to remove once she was free. Grabbing a handful of Eggman's tools that she needed and retrieving her pack, she left the prison that was the workshop and stepped into pure open air. 

Instantly, she somewhat regretted it as in front of her was Sonic, whom was seemingly trying to break through the entrance to the command center. There was awkward silence between the two of them as they locked eyes for a moment. 

"S- Sonic?" Tails began, only to be instantly pulled into a hug as the hedgehog rushed to her. 

"Tails! You're alright! What are you doing here, and how'd you get back to normal?" 

"I ran into Metal Sonic, just after I finished the machine to fix the situation with Skye and Miles. He knocked me out..." 

"How you been doing bud?" 

"I'm..." Tails' voice trailed off, "Just... Leave me alone..." 

"Tails, I know you're-" 

"Leave me alone. I'm happy that you're here, and I'm happy to see you again, but just please, I just need some time to myself." 

Sonic sighed and tentatively dropped the conversation, darting back off toward the command post, of which Knuckles and Amy had broken in the door the rest of the way and were busy clearing out its interior. The speedster joined them as they continued on their way. 

Tails however, was still unsure with how to feel. She didn't want to leave Sonic, but was afraid of what his new discovery could do to their relationship. A gust of wind blew over the kitsune, chilling her to the bone as she slowly stood up and made her way to the door of a nearby building, it had opened earlier when she had made her escape, but now as she approached, it required a key card or beacon to enter, neither of which she had. Her body temperature continued to drop to dangerous levels as her shivering got worse and worse. 

The fox pulled her namesakes tight around herself to retain as much warmth as possible, but it began to prove fruitless as pain surged through her with every breath, the winter cold eating away at her life. 

Her breathing began to slow and her vision blurred as she collapsed onto the snow below... 

**-X-**

Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles had all made their way into the main structure, and were busy tearing the place apart, anything that dared to cross their path was quickly and efficiently destroyed, leaving a wake of destroyed machinery behind them. 

Sonic however, was noticeably distant, as if he was lost in thought. Knuckles noticed this and decided to investigate, "Sonic, you're acting a bit weird, what's up?" 

"I'm just thinking about Tails, I saw her, but she wanted me to leave her alone. She didn't even want to see me!" 

"I'm sure she doesn't mean that," Amy responded. "She's just probably still upset. Just give her a bit Sonic, you two can work it out." 

"I just want to tell her that I don't care about what she is..." 

"Let's finish this, then I'll see if I can't get her to talk to you." 

Sonic smiled, "Thanks guys, you're great." 

"Anytime," Knuckles responded, continuing his advance up the structure's main tower until they came to a fortified doorway. A few punches from the guardian however, and the door was blown through its frame and into the room itself. 

The only thing in the room was Eggman, surrounded by dozens of computers and screens. The trio of Mobians readied themselves. 

"I was wondering when you'd show up!" Eggman began, "Honestly, are you sure you're the fastest thing alive Sonic?" 

The statement made his blood boil, but he held himself back for now. "What is it that you're up to Eggman?" 

The scientist chuckled, "You see, I've been researching the splitting of Chaos Energy for a long time now, I built this base long ago because it allowed me to perform my experiments in relative peace, especially without a certain blue menace destroying my work! Imagine my surprise when the answer to all my problems is suddenly dropped into my lap." 

"So, you knew about Tails?" 

"I had my suspicions; it only took a few simple things to confirm them. A little prod here, a shock there. Simple stuff really!" 

Sonic froze at the statement, the other two Mobians could have sword they heard a low growl from the hedgehog. "What did you just say?" 

"It wasn't that ha-" 

Before the scientist could finish his sentence, the speedster rushed at him, delivering a punch directly to his gut. Causing the human to lean over in pain. Sonic's vision was red, all that was going through his mind was that Eggman had hurt Tails, even tortured her. He would pay. 

Before he could go after the man any further however, he was grabbed by Amy and Knuckles, and was held back. 

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, "This isn't right!" 

Hearing concern in her voice seemed to calm his nerves a bit, though the adrenaline rush from the anger was still very much present. 

The hedgehog slowly backed off, glaring at the scientist the whole way... 

**Alright everybody! That's it for today! I hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to leave a review to let me know your thoughts! Until next time!**


	8. Reunited

**Hello everybody! It's time for another update to this story! I've got a handful of reviews first though, so let's get going!**

**Stripe the** **Hedgetiger** **: Sonic is rather angry with how Miles and to a lesser extent Tails was treated, he's certain to be a bit more aggressive then usual!**

**Obliviblur** **: Tails is certainly in a pickle due to the cold temperature, hopefully they'll be able to figure it out in time!**

**T** **heGameNguyener** **: I know it isn't a new idea, with Tails being a girl and all. But it's something I've been mulling around in my head for a bit and I wanted to put my own kind of spin on it! Thank you for your insight on each chapter. It really means a lot!**

**Alright, let's get going!**

**Split**

**_Reunited_ **

Sonic started to calm himself down after his emotional outburst, he just lost control for a moment when he heard Tails had been practically tortured. 

Eggman was busy catching his breath after the gut punch, "I've got to admit, I didn't think you had it in you! I think I struck a nerve there!" 

"Shut it Eggman!" Sonic responded, "Now what do you want from Tails?" 

"Isn't it obvious, with the ability to divide myself into several different versions of myself, each with their own personalities... I'd be unstoppable, just think, dozens, hundreds, thousands of myself! But why stop there? With enough minds at my level of genius, I would rule the world!" 

"Not going to happen Eggman," Sonic responded. "Amy, go grab Tails, she's in the building across from us. I'll handle this." 

Amy was going to object, but she figured that Eggman had made the whole thing personal, and as such, Sonic was going to take on Eggman no matter what. She begrudgingly nodded and ran off. As she attempted to leave, dozens of Egg Pawns began to make their way into the structure, the rose hedgehog plowed through them as best as she could with her hammer. Most of them however, just continued past her and marched into the command post. 

Amy was confused for a moment, but figured they were simply obeying their programming to protect Eggman, Sonic and Knuckles were about to have a problem on their hands. She needed to find Tails, and fast. 

Charging out into the snow, she quickly traveled over to the building where Sonic had said the kitsune had been, only to find the door locked from the inside. Assuming that Tails had somehow gained control of the structure, she banged on the door. As she did, she noticed some movement underneath the snow nearby. Drawing her weapon, she made her way over toward the slightly odd mound of snow and as she brushed some of it away, her curiosity quickly turned to shock.   
Tails was buried somewhat in freshly fallen snow, her fur caked with ice from some of the soft flakes that had melted upon coming into contact with her body heat, only to freeze later as her body shut down and her temperature plummeted. 

Upon first inspection, Amy was scared that the kitsune was dead. But as she quickly pulled her out of the snow, she noticed shallow shaky breaths and noticed the kit was shivering. Amy threw the fox over her shoulder and made her way back to the command post, it was the only place she could think of that would be potentially warm enough to save the kit. As everywhere else was most likely locked or outdoors. 

As soon as she entered the building, several Egg Pawns stationed by the stairs turned to face her, this wasn't going to be easy, especially with Tails' extra weight, but she would manage. 

**-X-**

Sonic and Knuckles meanwhile, were being slightly overrun, while the Egg Pawns weren't a threat in and of themselves, put a dozen of them into a relatively small room and suddenly it's a lot more difficult then you would think. 

Eggman fell back toward a nearby central computer terminal, which began to rise into the air as a hole opened in the roof. 

"I'm so sorry I have to cut our little visit short," The scientist taunted. "But I have a certain fox boy I have to attend to, or should I say, fox girl?" 

All Sonic could do was watch as the platform rose and the man vanished from view, moments later. A Eggmobile was launched from the top of the command center and began to move toward the workshop. Sonic smirked to himself, it seemed that Eggman had no idea that Tails had managed to- 

As he was thinking, he heard a loud crashing noise from the hallway, as he turned to look he noticed the edges of a large hammer completely annihilating anything that got in its path as Amy burst into the room. What concerned Sonic however, was the fact that Tails' limp form was draped over her shoulder. Her fur speckled with snow and ice as Sonic quickly ran over and grabbed the kitsune, she was as cold as ice to the touch. 

"What happened?" Sonic asked. 

"I'm not sure, I just found her in the snow like this, she's freezing!" 

Sonic gathered the kit in his arms, hugging her close to his chest in an attempt to give her whatever heat he could manage. The fox was still rather tense as the cold pierced through her fur and directly to her core. Sonic quickly checked her pulse, and found it was very faint, but still present. "We need to get Tails out of here, now." 

Amy and Knuckles couldn't help but agree, she wouldn't last much longer out here. 

Sonic went to remove his coat and place it around the kit, only to be stopped by Amy. "That won't help," She began. "Tails isn't producing any heat as it, a coat just keeps heat in, and currently she's showing signs of Hypothermia. We need to get out of here." 

Sonic wasted no time grabbing the other two of them and leaving the structure. As soon as they were exposed to the cold weather, Tails began to shiver more violently, and her breaths became more shallow. 

"Just hang on bud." Sonic said, not sure if the kitsune could hear him or not.   
After running through the snow for a minute, the trio came back across the Tornado, Amy jumped into the pilot's seat, she had agreed to fly do Sonic could try and take care of Tails. While Knuckles climbed onto the wing, Sonic set Tails down in the back seat and jumped in himself, sitting next to her as the plane took off. After they ascended into the air, it did get steadily warmer, but not by much. The kit subconsciously, leaned toward the source of heat, which just so happened to be Sonic. Resting her head on his shoulder, the hedgehog smiled and gently stroked the fox's fur for the rest of the flight home. 

**-X-**

Tails slowly opened her eyes, her blurry vision slowly coming into view. As she adjusted to the light, she realized that she felt warm. Looking down as her eyes came into focus, she found that she was on a couch in Sonic's living room covered with a blanket. A small heater sat nearby as she noticed somebody else in the room with her. 

"Hey bud," Sonic began from a chair nearby. "How you feeling?" 

"Alright... What happened?" 

"You nearly froze to death, that's what. You're lucky Amy found you." 

Having to see Sonic again however, made her subconsciously wish she was dead... She was afraid of what he was going to say. 

The two just sat in a awkward silence for a bit, Sonic eventually decided it was time to address the elephant in the room. 

"Tails, why didn't you tell me? You know you can trust me with anything." 

Tear droplets appeared in the corners of Tails' eyes, as she began to cry. Sonic of course, noticed this and tried his hardest to comfort her, "Tails, I'm not mad!" 

"Y- You're not..." The kitsune replied through sniffles. 

"Of course not, you're my family!" 

The fox was silent for a moment before responding, "I was just scared..." 

"Of what?" 

"You leaving me..." 

"Tails..." 

"I thought that you loved me as a brother, but if that turned out to be a lie, well, I thought you wouldn't want to be with me anymore..." 

Sonic allowed the kit to continue, "So I lied, I told you what I thought you wanted to hear, all because I was so stupid and didn't tell you before!" 

"You're not stupid bud, you're my little bro!" 

"I'm a girl though..." 

"Little sis then, how's that?" 

The kitsune smiled, "You- You really mean it?" 

Sonic extended his arms out to her, "Of course I do!" 

Tails ran over and returned the hug, tears still cascading down her face. "Thank you! You don't understand what it's been like... How much that means to me right now..." 

"I know it does bud, otherwise you wouldn't be crying right now! So what do you say? Brother and Sister?" 

"Brother and Sister." 

"There's the Tails I know!" 

The kitsune wiped the tears from her eyes as Sonic continued, "So bud, I just want to ask some things, is that alright?" 

The fox nodded. 

"Alright, does anybody else know outside of me, Amy, and Knuckles?" 

"No, and the only reason Amy knows is because I just had to tell someone, I couldn't live with just me for forever..." 

"I understand bud, you just needed somebody else, I get it! So, when do you plan on telling everyone?" 

"Well, I'm not sure, I'd have to be some time that everybody is together..." 

"How about your birthday?" Sonic responded. 

Tails puzzled over his answer for a second, "That's alright, let's do it." 

"Ok, and one more thing. Clothes." 

"What about them?" 

"Shouldn't you be... You know... With you being a girl and all?" 

Tails chuckled a bit at Sonic's stammering, "I don't need to until I've gone through puberty, but I'll start if you want." 

"Yeah, it'd be a little weird having you be always naked... Especially now..." 

Tails blushed, "Alright, we can go later. I'm kind of tired..." 

"Just get some sleep bud, you've earned it." 

Tails smiled and quickly drifted off to dreamland, her thoughts set on the bright future ahead... 

**Alright everyone, that's it for today! While it might seem like we're done, it's not quite over yet! Let me know your thoughts on the chapter and I'll see you all next time!**


	9. Final

**Hey everybody!** **Sorry** **about the false update scare a while ago, but it's dealt with one!** **So I’m back with another update, we're nearing the stories end here, but I’ve got a few things first!**

**Obliviblur** **:** **I reckon everyone else did as well! Some very nice things happened last chapter!**

**TailsFan77: It was definitely difficult for** **her to share what had actually happened, and why she had kept this as a secret for so long, but I imagine it was worth it!**

**SuperTailsFan0812:** **Yeah, after hiding it for so long, it’s a breath of fresh air for Tails to finally** **be herself!**

**Hjue44:** **Yeah, they had some awkward moments before getting back together** **. But while it was a issue at the time, it’s more than likely made their relationship stronger!**

**Stripe the** **Hedgetiger** **: Just because she's a girl doesn’t mean she has to wear dresses! In fact, I don’t think it would suit her!**

**Sonic Vs Evil: Yeah, there will be a few more scenes in this fic,** **they should be able to make up before the** **end!**

**Let’s get going!**

**Split**

**_Final_ **

The next night, Tails had been messing with the remnants of the machine that had been used to divide herself into Miles and Skye, eventually, she managed to recreate the scenario in a controlled environment and split herself once again. Leaving Skye practically beaming at Miles. 

“See!?” The yellow fox began, “I told you Sonic wouldn’t be mad!” 

Miles couldn’t help but grin in response, “I suppose you’re right, what was I thinking?” 

“I’m not sure, but I know that you did it to protect us, which is a good thing!” 

“I guess, but I made us have to life in hiding for years! I'm- I’m sorry Skye…” 

Skye looked at his counterpart with concern, “It's ok, you did what you thought was best. And hey, with this new project we’re going to be working on, it should let us be able to split whenever we want!” 

The statement did cheer Miles up a bit, alright, we might as well get back in one piece, we’re meeting with Amy remember?” 

“Yeah I do!” 

After working on perfecting their new tech for a little longer, the duo recombined themselves and Tails made her way upstairs, as she did, she snagged her shoes and made her way out the front door. Sonic waved goodbye to the kitsune as she left. Eventually, after traveling for a bit, the kit came to a small clearing in the nearby trees, Amy was already waiting for her. 

“Why’d you want to meet here?” Tails asked. 

“Don’t you remember, this is where you first told me about… You know!” 

Tails did indeed recall it from her birthday last year, when she had finally broken the news to Amy. “Yeah, I mean, I do! It’s just… Why here?” 

“Because, I’ve come to ask you something…” 

“What is it?” 

“Tails, you know how much I want to be with Sonic, but him knowing you’re a girl, might mean he'd want to be with you… Tails, do you… Love Sonic? Because if you do I don’t want to get in the way…” 

Tails practically gagged at the question, “What? No! I mean… It’s not that I don’t like him or want to be friends with him… But he’s my family at this point, that would just be weird! He's all yours, trust me!” 

The hedgehog smiled at her, “Plus, now he’s got somebody helping me!” 

“Amy, I have something I want to tell you as well…” 

“Go ahead! You’ve earned it!” 

“I’m- I’m going to pretend to be a boy for a little longer…” 

“But Tails, you know that can’t be good for you…” 

“I know, I’m just scared of what everyone’s going to think…” 

Amy gave her a reassuring pat on the back, “Hey, take as long as you need. I know this isn’t easy for you.” 

“Thanks…” 

The two of them laid out beneath the stars, gazing up into the nighttime sky. They sat like that for an hour, just contemplating on their lives… 

**-1 Year Later-**

_“Today’s the day…”_ The kitsune thought to herself, _“No backing out this time…”_

Tails had recently turned eleven, and on the night of her birthday, had become scared of what could happen and backed out of telling everyone. Luckily, Sonic being the protective brother he was, decided to reschedule Tails birthday party and moved it back a week, because of an ‘illness'. 

Over the past year, Tails had grown a bit more shapely, but was still indistinguishable other than from the three that already knew about it, she was occasionally questioned if she was growing her chest fur out, to which she always responded with a confirmation. Additionally, she had started wearing a maroon red shirt and a pair of brown shorts modified to accommodate her namesakes, mainly for Sonic. Though it did help with her still being able to retain her appearance as a boy for a little longer. 

Today however, was when she was finally going to break it to everyone… Sonic had made sure that everyone would be there, so there was no backing out this time… 

Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles had all agreed to help with set up and to help boost the kit’s confidence with her choice, despite her second thoughts. 

“Tails, you’ll be fine! I’m sure everyone will be just fine!” Amy exclaimed, noticing the nervous fidgeting that the kit was starting to get up to. 

“I know, I’m just nervous, that’s all…” 

“Just get it all out there bud,” Sonic responded, “Just let everything out.” 

“Yeah, you’ve got this!” Knuckles added, issuing a slight blush from the kit at everyone else’s confidence. 

As the time for the party neared closer and closer, Tails could practically feel the butterflies in her stomach getting worse and worse with each passing moment. 

The kitsune paced back and forth in the living room, “You've got this.” She thought aloud. “You can do this…” 

Eventually, the guests began to arrive, Cream and Cheese were among the first. “Happy birthday, I’m glad you’re feeling better, we were excited to come to your party last week!” 

“Yeah, I’m a lot better!” The kitsune responded, “It’s good to see you here as well!” 

Cream quickly joined Amy as the remainder of the guests began to show up. Eventually, everybody that was invited had arrived, much to Sonic's pleasure. The hedgehog pulled the kitsune upstairs with him, “Alright bud, you ready?” 

“Can it just wait? I mean-" 

“This is what you did last time bud! Besides, I don’t think I’ll be able to get them all in one place again. It’s now or never bud, I know it’s stressful, but you've got to do this. I’ll be right with you.” 

“Alright, let’s do this.” 

Just as the hedgehog was due to leave, Tails interrupted him. “Sonic, I just, want to say sorry, for all the trouble I caused. This should have been my problem, not yours.” 

“Hey, it’s alright! Besides, I shouldn’t have pressed something I knew you were uncomfortable with. But apology accepted Tails.” 

After a moment, the two returned downstairs and Sonic quickly gathered everyone’s attention. “Alright everyone, I’m sorry I had to call off last weeks celebration, but I figured there was no point in having a celebration while Tails was sick. Speaking of which, he said he wanted to make an announcement.” 

All eyes turned to the kitsune, whom simply took in a deep breath, calming her nerves before beginning. “Hey everyone, I’m happy you could all be here today. But there’s something I need to say, I haven’t been truthful with all of you… It’s something I’ve been hiding for a while, and now that I’m eleven, I think it’s about time I told you.” 

Everyone else listened intently, they weren’t sure where the fox was going with this. 

“I- I’m a girl…” 

There was silence in the room for a moment, up until the room descended into chaos. Tails was overwhelmed by the questions that were being asked, and Sonic noticed this. 

“One at a time everyone!” The hedgehog exclaimed, “Nobody can hear you!” 

The room went silent and Shadow raised his hand, “Is this a joke? How long have you been a…” 

“I've always been a girl Shadow… I was just scared of telling you guys… Long story short, when I first met Sonic, I was terrified, and wouldn’t talk to him. He assumed I was a boy and I never bothered to correct him… Mostly because I was scared.” 

Cream was the next to ask a question, “Scared of what?” 

“Right, you don’t know Cream… I never knew my parents. I was made fun of a lot for my tails, Sonic was really the first to be nice to me. I was scared he wouldn’t want to be my friend any more.” 

Cream seemed satisfied, albeit now curious, but she figured now wasn’t the best time to ask about the kit's past. Especially with what they had just learned. Rogue was next to raise a question, “So is that why you’ve started wearing clothes?” 

“Yeah, I told a few people about a year ago, and I figured it was about time I got used to it.” 

“Makes sense, I mean, especially since it definitely looks like you’re a girl now that I see it.” 

Tails blushed, “Y- Yeah…” She stammered. “I understand if you all hate me, I’m not asking you to not. I’d just like to clear this up…” 

As Tails spoke the sentence, she felt a weight lift off her shoulders, it felt liberating to finally be free of having to hide her gender. For once, she felt what was complete freedom. No nagging thoughts at the back of her mind to drag it down. 

Cream piped up from the crowd again, “We don’t hate you Tails, you’re still my friend at least!” 

The rest of the crowd agreed, and Tails could feel tears start to run down her face. Rather than tears of sorrow however, these were tears of joy. “T- Thank you all,” She responded. “It really means a lot to me that you'd say that. Hopefully there’s no hard feelings and we can all just still get along.” 

Everyone nodded in agreement, Sonic took the floor back from the kitsune. “Alright everyone, with that out of the way. We've got cake!” 

Amy stepped over and gave Tails a reassuring pat on the back, “You did great! How’s it feel?” 

“Amazing, like a weights been lifted off my shoulders. I mean, knowing that I don’t have to hide who I am is an amazing feeling.” 

“I imagine! Also, how’s that machine going downstairs? Seen Skye and Miles again?” 

“It’s going great, in fact, I can show you if you want!” 

“That'd be awesome! Let-" 

“Mr- Mrs. Tails?” 

The two turned around to find Cream, the kitsune was the first to speak. “You can just call me Tails, that shouldn’t need to change. What’s up?” 

“I was just wondering if I could come with, I’d like to see Skye again.” 

“Sure, might as well!” 

The rabbit followed behind the two of them as they descended the stairs into the workshop. Tails eventually grabbed a small gray colored box with panels on opposite sides, he activated it and pressed his palm against one of the panels for a moment, after a short wait, the machine fired and where Tails stood were two different versions of the kit. 

Miles' appearance had changed slightly, she now shared the same body shape that Tails had, along with her same outfit of tan shorts and a maroon shirt. Skye, like her counterpart, also had a few differences. Her shirt was white and she still wore a pair of tan shorts. Additionally, a small yellow flower sat in her bangs. Cream and Skye immediately embraced one another. 

“Cream, it’s been forever! How are you?” The yellow kitsune asked. 

“Been doing great! It’s good to see you again too!” 

Amy stepped over to Miles, “Welcome back.” 

“Yeah, it feels a bit strange to not be sharing a body with Skye again… But I guess it’s just something I’ll have to get used to.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“We figured out how to reliably split and combine ourselves, so you’ll be seeing me and Skye more often!” 

Amy grinned, “That’s awesome! Now, why don’t we head back upstairs, don’t want to miss out on your own party!” 

Miles and Skye nodded in agreement and the two made their way upstairs, grateful for being able to be themselves… 

**The End**

**Alright everyone, that’s all for this story! I hope you all enjoyed and I’m thankful to have all of you guys share your thoughts and comments with me the whole way! This was super fun to write and** **I’m kind of sad that it’s over. But all good things must come to an end! Now, I’ve just got a few short things before we go. There’s a new poll on my profile that I’d like you guys to answer if you get a second, and me and** **Obliviblur** **have started a** **collab** **story on their profile. Please give it a look if you could! Until next time!**


End file.
